encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Can't Help Falling in Love
| Released = October 1, 1961 | Format = 7" | Recorded = March 23, 1961, Radio Recorders, Hollywood, California | Published = | Genre = Pop | Language = | Length = | Writer = }} | Composer = | Label = RCA Victor | Producer = Elvis Presley Elvis Presley - A Life in Music by Ernst Jorgensen p.151-152 | Chronology = | Last single = "Little Sister" (1961) | This single = "Can't Help Falling in Love" (1961) | Next single = "Rock-A-Hula Baby" (1961) | Misc = }} "Can't Help Falling in Love" is a pop ballad originally recorded by American singer Elvis Presley and published by Gladys Music, Elvis Presley's publishing company. It was written by Hugo Peretti, Luigi Creatore and George David Weiss. The melody is based on "Plaisir d'amour" (1784), a popular romance by Jean-Paul-Égide Martini (1741–1816). It was featured in Elvis Presley's 1961 film, Blue Hawaii. During the following four decades, it was recorded by numerous other artists, including Tom Smothers, British reggae group UB40, whose 1993 version topped the U.S. and UK charts, and Swedish pop group A-Teens. Elvis Presley version Elvis Presley's version of the song, which topped the British charts in 1962, has appeared in numerous other films, including the 2000 film Coyote Ugly, the 2002 Disney film Lilo & Stitch, the 2016 film The Conjuring 2 and the Pilot Episode of Sons of Anarchy. Other films that feature the song include Overboard, Honeymoon in Vegas, The Thing Called Love, Was It Something I Said?, Fools Rush In, Love Stinks and Happily Ever After. The single is certified by the RIAA as a Platinum record, for US sales in excess of one million copies. In the United States, the Elvis Presley version of the song peaked at number two on the pop chart and went to number one on the Easy Listening chart for six weeks. During Presley's late 1960s and 1970s live performances, the song was performed as the show's finale. Most notably, it was also sung in the live segment of his 1968 NBC television special, and as the closer for his 1973 Global telecast, Aloha from Hawaii. A version with a faster arrangement was used as the closing for Presley's final TV special, Elvis in Concert. Personnel * Elvis Presley – lead vocals * The Jordanaires – backing vocals * Scotty Moore – electric guitar * Floyd Cramer – piano * Bob Moore – double bass * Hal Blaine – drums Track listings ; 7" single # "Can't Help Falling in Love" # "Rock-A-Hula Baby" UB40 version | Recorded = March 3, 1993 | Genre = | Length = | Label = Virgin | Writer = | Producer = UB40 | Last single = "One in Ten" (1992) | This single = "(I Can't Help) Falling in Love with You" (1993) | Next single = "Higher Ground" (1993) | Misc = }} In 1993, British reggae band UB40 recorded the song as the first single from their 1993 album Promises and Lies. The song was released in May 1993, in the majority of countries worldwide. It eventually climbed to number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 after debuting at number 100 and appears in the soundtrack of the movie Sliver, the trailer for Fools Rush In and an episode of Hindsight. It remained at number one in the United States for seven weeks. It was also number one in the United Kingdom, Austria, Netherlands, Sweden, Australia, and New Zealand. The single version of the song has a slightly different backing rhythm and melody. In the US, and on the Sliver soundtrack, the song title was listed as "Can't Help Falling in Love," rather than what appeared on the record sleeve. Track listings ; CD single # "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You" – 3:24 # "Jungle Love" – 5:09 ; CD maxi # "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You" – 3:24 # "Jungle Love" – 5:09 # "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You" (Extended Mix) – 6:03 ; 10" single # "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You" (Extended Mix) – 6:03 # "Jungle Love" – 5:09 # "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You" – 3:24 ; 7" single # "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You" – 3:24 # "Jungle Love" – 5:09 Charts and sales Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications }} Chart successions }} A-Teens version | Length = | Writer = | Label = | Producer = Mark Hammond | Last single = "Heartbreak Lullaby" (2001) | This single = "Can't Help Falling in Love" (2001) | Next single = "Floorfiller" (2002) }} The song was the A-Teens's first single from their first extended play Pop 'til You Drop!, as well as for the Lilo & Stitch movie soundtrack, which was originally scheduled to include several Presley tracks, the A-Teens picking it for inclusion in the soundtrack. It was later also featured as a bonus track on their third studio album, New Arrival for the European market. The video had thus tremendous exposure on several television channels, with the A-Teens eventually including the song in their third album. As a result, the song had two music videos, one to promote the Disney movie, the other for the album. It is also shown in the teen pop compilation album, Disney Girlz Rock. The song did not chart in the United States but reached No. 12 in Sweden, No. 16 in Argentina, and No. 41 in Australia. Despite the success of the song overseas, it failed to attract the rest of the Latin American public, due to the fact that there was a Spanish version of the song, performed by the Argentine group, Bandana. In addition, the A-Teens' version of the song was overshadowed by the promotion of Bandana's version. Music video The video was directed by Gregory Dark and filmed in Los Angeles, California. It had two different versions. The "Disney Version", as the fans named it, features scenes of the movie, and also new scenes of the A-Teens with beach costumes. The "A-Teens Version" of the video, features the A-Teens on the white background with different close-ups and choreography, and scenes with puppies and different costumes. Releases Tracks marked +''' are not A-Teens tracks. '''European 2-track CD single #"Can't Help Falling in Love" Version – 3:06 #"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" – 3:27 +''' '''European/Australian CD maxi #"Can't Help Falling in Love" Version – 3:06 #"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" – 3:27 +''' #"He Mele, No Lilo" – 2:28 '''+ Other versions Other artists who recorded the song *Erasure released a cover of this song on their 2003 album Other People's Songs. *Keely Smith, whose cover was on the charts at the same time as Presley's. *The uptempo version by Andy Williams peaked at No. 3 in the UK Singles Chart in March 1970. *The Al Martino recording was released by Capitol Records as catalog number 2746 and charted in 1970, peaking at No. 51 on the Billboard charts and No. 57 on the Cashbox chart. *Filipina singer-actress Nora Aunor, released this single 1971 and is part of her ''Blue Hawaii'' album. *Taiwanese boyband F4 covered the song in Mandarin version for their album Fantasy 4ever which was released in December 2002. *William Control released this single in 2010 inside his second album Noir. *Bob Dylan recorded a version of this song for his 1973 cover album, Dylan. *The Stylistics' disco version was a hit in the UK, climbing to No. 4 in June 1976. *Shirley Bassey recorded a version of this song for a 1976 single. *Neil Diamond covered the song with orchestration by Elmer Bernstein for the 1998 album The Movie Album: As Time Goes By. *Abbey Road Records issued a version by Herb Reed & The Original Platters in 1977. *Lick the Tins included the song on their 1986 album Blind Man on a Flying Horse. It was a minor hit on the British charts, and it was featured in the ending credits of the films Some Kind of Wonderful and The Snapper. *In 1987, Corey Hart's recording reached No. 1 in his native Canada and No. 24 on the Billboard Hot 100. The cover and song were used with the image of forlorn animals in desperate need of rescue for a fundraising television commercial for the Ontario Humane Society. *U2 used the song frequently on the Zoo TV Tour to close the concert. *Ingrid Michaelson released an updated version on her album Be OK in 2008, which was nominated for the American Music Award for Favorite Pop/Rock Single, and Independent Music Award for Best Song – Cover. *Haley Reinhart's remake of the song was used in a 2015 advert for Extra gum and peaked at No. 17 on the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart and No. 31 on the Billboard Adult Pop Songs chart. *Twenty One Pilots' arrangement of the song was released in 2012 as a video cover on their YouTube channel, was recorded for their Holding On To You EP (UK release) in 2013, and is played live on tour. *Liela Avila' version of the song was used in closing credits of the 2008 film The Other End of The Line. *Keaton Henson recorded the song in his session called Forts Pt. 2 in the spring of 2012. *Chris Isaak on Beyond the Sun (2011). *Eels frontman Mark Oliver Everret (stage name E), included a cover of the song on the 2008 album Useless Trinkets: B-Sides, Soundtracks, Rarities and Unreleased 1996–2006. *Doris Day "Love Him" album December 1963 *Engelbert Humperdinck recorded an uptempo version for his 1979 album "This Moment In Time". *Vov Dylan and The Palace Orchestra recorded an instrumental version of this song for the album "So In Love" (2015) *Klaus Nomi's cover of the song was featured on Encore (Klaus Nomi album), released in 1983 shortly after his death from AIDS *Daniel Padilla's version of the song was used as the theme song of the 2017 Philippine romantic drama film of the same name, also titled Can't Help Falling in Love which is starred by him and Kathryn Bernardo. *Pentatonix covered the song for their 2017 extended play PTX, Vol. IV - Classics. *Beck recorded a version for the Amazon original The Man in the High Castle. Additional versions *The song is most closely associated as the main supporters' song of English football club Sunderland whose fans were the first to sing it. Since then other English clubs have adopted it including Swindon Town, Hull City, Huddersfield Town, Preston North End, A.F.C. Wimbledon, Sheffield United, Woking FC and MK Dons and Welsh football club Swansea City A.F.C.. It is also used by Scottish clubs Dundee United , Airdrie United and Raith Rovers, Portland Timbers and Columbus Crew of Major League Soccer, as well as Central Coast Mariners of Hyundai A-League. *The English punk band Leatherface (who are from Sunderland) released a punk arrangement of the song on a limited edition 7" in 1993. This version would later be used in the final episode of Sons of Anarchy. *The Argentine pop group Bandana also featured a Spanish version of the song for the Spanish-speaking countries soundtrack of the same movie. *Céline Dion performs a live rendition of the song on her 1995 DVD/VHS release The Colour of My Love Concert. This particular performance has been hailed as one of Dion's greatest vocal performances ever, live or recorded. She also performed this song at the 2002 Diva's Live in Las Vegas show. In August 2007, she performed the song once more during her A New Day... show. *The Who integrated parts of the song into their 2004 single "Real Good Looking Boy". In fact, the song is credited to Pete Townshend, George Weiss, Hugo Peretti and Luigi Creatore. *The 2004 Broadway musical All Shook Up, based on William Shakespeare's play Twelfth Night with songs by Elvis, has a version of the song. *Keele University hockey club in Staffordshire, UK, have adopted this song as their own, changing the "you" to "keele". *Il Divo cover their song in their compilation album The Greatest Hits. *Canadian reggae fusion group Magic! (known for their debut single "Rude") recorded a version of this song. *Christina Grimmie performed the song during the sixth season of The Voice in 2014. *Actor Patrick Wilson impersonates Elvis by performing the song in the film The Conjuring 2. *During the first track of the album Ladies and Gentlemen We Are Floating in Space by the English band Spiritualized, the first verse of "Can't Help Falling in Love" is repeated throughout the whole song. References External links * }} Category:1960s ballads Category:1961 singles Category:1976 singles Category:1987 singles Category:1993 singles Category:2002 singles Category:1961 songs Category:Songs written by Hugo Peretti Category:Songs written by George David Weiss Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Music videos directed by Gregory Dark Category:Songs written by Luigi Creatore Category:Pop ballads Category:Rock ballads Category:Soul ballads Category:Reggae fusion songs Category:Dance-pop songs Category:A-Teens songs Category:Andy Williams songs Category:Bob Dylan songs Category:Corey Hart (singer) songs Category:Elvis Presley songs Category:Ingrid Michaelson songs Category:Marty Robbins songs Category:The Stylistics songs Category:UB40 songs Category:Songs written for films